Believe (album)
Believe is the third studio album by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, released by Island Records on June 18, 2012. Singles Bieber announced via Twitter that the first single off his upcoming third studio album, Believe will be released in March 2012. On March 1, 2012, Bieber appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show to announce that the first single from his upcoming album, Believe, will be called "Boyfriend" and was released on March 26, 2012. The song was written by Bieber and Mike Posner, and produced by Posner and Mason Levy. Two cover arts were published on Bieber's website, and fans were encouraged to vote for which cover they preferred; with the most voted for cover to become the official cover. Promo Singles On May 24, 2012, Bieber announced via Twitter that the the first promo single from the album, the Rodney Jerkins, Dennis Aganee Jenkins, Travis Sayles-produced "Die in Your Arms", was to be released to iTunes on May 29, 2012. The song samples Michael Jackson's "We've Got a Good Thing Going". The second promo single "All Around the World " (feat. Ludacris) was released on iTunes on June 4, 2012. "As Long as You Love Me " featuring Big Sean was released on June 11, 2012, as the third and final promo single. Other songs On May 7, 2012, Bieber announced that he would release a song titled "Turn to You (Mother's Day Dedication)" on May 11, 2012 for Mother's Day weekend. He stated that the proceeds of the song would go to help other single mothers. Despite contrary belief, "Turn to You (Mother's Day Dedication)" did not make the final track listing for Believe. Track listing # "All Around the World" (featuring Ludacris) - 4:04 # "Boyfriend" - 2:51 # "As Long as You Love Me" (featuring Big Sean) - 3:49 # "Catching Feelings" - 3:54 # "Take You" - 3:40 # "Right Here" (featuring Drake) - 3:24 # "Fall" - 4:08 # "Die in Your Arms" - 3:57 # "Thought of You" - 3:50 # "Beauty and a Beat" (featuring Nicki Minaj) - 3:48 # "One Love" - 3:54 # "Be Alright" - 3:09 # "Believe" - 3:42 *Track #6 samples Fab 5 Freddy and Beeside's "Change the Beat (Female Version)" *Track #8 samples Michael Jackson's "We've Got a Good Thing Going" and Melvin Bliss' "Synthetic Substitution" Deluxe edition bonus tracks 14. "Out of Town Girl" - 3:33 15. "She Don't Like the Lights" - 3:59 16. "Maria" - 4:07 iTunes Store bonus track 14. "Love Me like You Do" - 4:39 Ticketmaster bonus track 14. "Hey Girl" - 1:38 Japanese deluxe edition bonus track 17. "Just like Them" - 2:52 Swedish bonus track/Spotify bonus track 14. "Fairytale" (featuring Jaden Smith) - 3:12 Booklet 1-2c36b19b66-1-.jpg|Album cover of Believe 2-94b8cf7512-1-.jpg|Collage of the singer, page 2 of Believe 3-80771f5ff1-1-.jpg|Page 3 of the booklet 4-3ab755db91-1-.jpg|Page 4 of the booklet, and a shot from the "Boyfriend" video. 5-4a9ed8afa1-1-.jpg|Page 5 of the booklet. 6-53929dd497-1-.jpg|Page 6 of the booklet. 7-b9f2410da5-1-.jpg|Page 7 of the booklet, with Bieber's guitar and case, with the album title on it. 8-129ba72523-1-.jpg|Page 8 of the booklet, with side by side photos of Bieber on it. 9-275cbeafaf-1-.jpg|Page 9 of the booklet. 10-039f518634-1-.jpg|Page 10 of the booklet, with Justin doing his famous Michael Jackson moves. 11-07bc8dc5e3-1-.jpg|Page 11 of the booklet. 12-dda83f1b92-1-.jpg|Page 12 of the booklet. 13-61927d87cf-1-.jpg|Page 13 of the booklet. 14-f1908c6a64-1-.jpg|Page 14 of the booklet. 15-0df23bb529-1-.jpg|Back cover of the booklet. Regional Release Full Album Audio Justin Bieber - Believe (Full Album) Deluxe (16 SONGS) Music Videos Justin Bieber - Boyfriend-0 Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me ft. Big Sean Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj-1 Justin Bieber - All Around The World (Official). Ludacris Category:Studio albums Category:Albums